seruniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Karl Ljungberg
10/10 - 2011 Had our second group meeting today and it was the first time everyone was present for a design meeting. Overall we all played the game numerous times, redesigned, balanced and added conditions as we went along. In the end we reached what we thought to be a fun game with a good core system however we might end up needing to do some tweaking towards the end. 12/10 - 2011 Sent in the group's individual reports. Next full group meeting is scheduled for next Monday. 14/10 - 2011 Wrote the first edition of the rules for our games with Robin Callenberg today. Took roughly two hours and the result is up on the wiki for everyone's consideration. We will be discussing them on Monday when the group gathers again. Here are the Rules. 17/10 - 2011 We had another meeting today though it was more of a check-up then it was a design meeting. At the time of the writing we had very little new information about the testing of other group's games so we mostly just checked up on the artist's work to see how far they've gotten and if they were on schedule. Neither Joakim Fridlund nor Jonathan Schramm were present though Schramm did check in via Skype. Both individuals had told me in advance that they were going to be absent and had valid reasons. 18/10 - 2011 We finally found out who was going to test our system today and we were able to set up a meeting with representatives from the other groups to exchange games. I asked Joakim Fridlund if he could make another deck of cards so we could give both groups the game at the same time and he came through. I'll be checking in hos his work tomorrow, the 19th. 20/10 - 2011 We sat down and played Group 10 and 11's games after the regular Thursday lesson. Unfortunately Joakim Fridlund could not participate due to personal reasons and Robin Callenberg, due to a misunderstanding and a hiccup in the communication, was absent as well. 21 - 23/10 - 2011 Left feedback on the other group's games during the weekend although exact dates and times is unrecorded. 24/10 - 2011 Had a meeting with the group today where we discussed the feedback left by the other groups and tried out some different methods of countering the issues they complained about. In the end we decided that our system was sound and made no changes. We also handed out the final assignments, Callenberg will write the Design Document and the artists, under Petterson's rule will finish what little graphics remain. 27/10 - 2011 Today we gatherd to write the Group Post Mortem, we uploaded the pictures to the Wiki and discussed the game in general. We also had a meeting with Adam Mayes who had little to comment about our game and agreed with our decision to keep the now called insult cards the way we had them. Work on the group post mortem will continue until we hand it in before Lunch, Monday 3st. 31/10 - 2011 Looked over both my own individual report and the group report one more time before finally submitting both. After Thursday we are done with the course and the game.